


You Who I Adore

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Drabbles that won't be finished [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin remembers his first meeting with Haruka; sees him now, and recalls some things in between. {One-sided Rin/Haru. Short drabble.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Who I Adore

He fell in love with the water.

With the sport, and the competition, and the natural talent he held.

But also for the beautiful boy who stood there; across the pool-with eyes like the liquid itself and hair so thin, so shining, so picturesque that Rin honestly thought he was in a Loreal commercial.

Of course, being so young, he had had no idea what this kind of feeling meant.

Now though, it was different.

Now he knew what the ache in his chest was when he thought of Haruka and that last day together at the pool. He knew what that tingling and tightness in his crotch meant when he thought of how the water ran down Haruka's well worked body. And he knew very well why he had come back from Australia. 

He also knew how to read Haruka. The black haired swimmer was practically an open book to his childhood friend, even if the former had no idea of it. Rin could tell. All those side-long glances and lingering stares. Haruka had betrayed him and his attention belonged to that man who tried to replace him-to Rei. 

Haruka tried to hide it and he knew it. The moment he laid eyes on them side by side it burned into his skull, as if his old friend had yelled it out. Rei's eyes were burning with awe as the dark haired boy clamered from the pool and shook his hair; he had been struck by attraction and interest and the amount of which it radiated off them was overpowering. 

Rin clenched his teeth. His sharper edges almost ripped the inside of his cheek at the ferocity of which he did the action, but he didn't try to fix their angle. 

Why did he have such horrible timing? 

The one day he didn't stay for night training had to be the day Haruka and Rei showed up in the same place he was.

He tried not to feel jealous, but the way Haruka was staring up as Rei recited some mathematical trajectory made his stomach churn. What was so much better about him than Rin? The way Haruka's hand lingered just a moment too long as Rei was directed toward the bus stop made his gut turn. Was Haruka just trying to replace him?

That thought hurt more than anything but Rin couldn't bring himself to stop the snowball of upsetting images following the realization; especially now that Haruka and his new companion had just separated from a kiss and were parting ways.

Rin had loved the water and loved it so to become close to Haruka. He had achieved that. 

And now he had lost it.


End file.
